Soy milk produced by processing soybean is known as a low-calorie, low-cholesterol health food that is also rich in soybean-derived nutrients.
Soy milks containing various additives are known, and for example, Patent document 1 discloses an acidic soy milk beverage with minimal bitterness and astringency, containing pectin or sodium carboxymethyl cellulose as a stabilizer and having the pH adjusted to 4.5 to 5.2. Also, Patent document 2 discloses an acidic soy milk beverage comprising fibrous insoluble cellulose with a mean diameter of 0.01 to 1 μm.
There are also known processed soy milk foods, such as soy milk fermentation products prepared by fermenting soy milk with lactic acid bacteria. Patent document 3 discloses yogurt prepared by mixing lactic acid bacteria with soy milk.